


feeling the rapture grow

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer has Feelings, Riding, Spanking, he also secretly loves it when his hair is pulled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer isn’t pleased with the recklessness on your last mission and decides to punish you for it, but maybe not the way you were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling the rapture grow

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr for optimum viewing pleasure (gifs): http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125183602591/hey-could-i-get-a-fic-with-lucifer-i-really
> 
> follow me, i always follow back!

You let yourself into the cheap motel room, the keyhole illuminated by the weak light from the lamppost nearby. The door opened, creaking on its un-oiled hinges.

Early that morning, the key to a nearby motel had made its way under your pillow, you were being summoned. You supposed that you were probably the only person on earth to have a ‘no strings attached’ relationship with the Devil himself. 

It didn’t take you long to notice him, in the dim room, he was sitting at the foot of the obscenely large bed. He didn’t look pleased.

“Hey,” You offered, closing the door behind you and dropping your bag on the doormat. He watched as you toed off your shoes, still silent.

He waited until you stood before him, before he spoke.

“Y/N.” The way he said your name still sent a shiver down your spine, despite the frown still present on his face. “I thought we had an agreement.” Definitely not pleased then.

“I- “ You started, but he cut you off before you could even begin.

“We had an agreement.” He said again, emphasising words in a dangerous tone. You deflate, nodding, unwilling to look him in the eye.

“Want to tell me what that agreement was?” He asked, looking at his nails, seemingly disinterested.

You sighed, “I wasn’t to put myself in dangerous situations without at least some backup.”

He dropped his hand, resting it on his knee, “Exactly; so you do remember. Now, knowing that agreement, you decided to run into a nest of vampires, 27 in total and take them on by yourself?” He’s clenching his knee by the end.

You wince, “I thought there were only 17 or so.” You knew it wasn’t an excuse, but the vamps had been causing too much damage to the tiny town they were occupying. You admitted you had been stupid to think you could take them on by yourself.

“You’re lucky the Winchester’s showed up when they did.” He hissed, scraping the denim with his short fingernails.

You nod, ashamed and upset that you had angered him. He already seemed calmer, although that was most likely to lull you into a false sense of security.

“Now, I’ve already decided your punishment.” He murmured, lifting a hand to your waist, stroking along the fabric of your shirt. “Strip.” He ordered.

You unbutton the short denim skirt you were wearing, dropping it to the floor with little fanfare. The shirt follows soon after until you are standing before Lucifer in your panties and bra.

He smiles at your lingerie, pleased. He lifts his hand again, stroking a long finger against the black lace of your panties. His finger skating along your abdomen, just above the hem, making the sensitive skin jump.

He drops his hand.

“Now, lose the bra.” He orders. You obey silently, your nipples already hard from his teasing touches.

His face is still impassive as he watches you drop the lacy bra to the floor, but his dark eyes give him away.

He rests his hands on your bare waist as he takes your body in, sliding his thumbs across the soft skin. He stays silent for too long, still stroking your bare skin, raising goosebumps.

“Lucifer?” You ask, unsure.

“Bend over my lap.” He finally says, voice hoarse and rough.

Your breath catches as you realise what he’s going to do, mainly because you are not opposed in the slightest.

You do as he says, lowering yourself over his thighs, the rough denim rubbing against your sensitive breasts. When you are in place, one of his hands falls to your back, holding you there. The grip of his fingers tight, digging in softly, making you bite your lip in anticipation.

He smoothes a hand over your ass, considering. “I’m thinking a spank for every vampire in that nest.” He says, voice slow and seductive, as always.

You nod, hair falling into your eyes. He pulls your hair back off your face, dragging it across your neck until it hung heavily over one shoulder.

“I want to hear your consent.” He says, and you almost roll your eyes. Lucifer, among other kinks such as hearing you pray to him, loves consent. 

“Yes,” You say instead, “Please.” You throw in for good measure. The hand stills on your ass before lifting, you brace yourself slightly, a second before the first spank lands squarely on your ass cheek. The hot sting spreading pleasurably under your skin, you let out the breath you were holding.

He counts for you, as the slap of skin on skin fills the room. He stops at ten, soothes your hot skin with a soft stroke before continuing.

When he hits 20 you are outright moaning with the slaps, the occasionally harder spank making you cry out. He shushes your cries, but you can hear the smile in his voice as he inspects the red skin of your ass, tracing across his handprints.

You decide that you like it best when the edges of his fingers just catch on your pussy, making you gasp and squirm on his lap.

27 marks the last of the punishment, you relax into his lap, where you can feel his cock pressing insistently through the denim into your side.

You sigh as Lucifer leans down to press his lips into your hair, sliding a soothingly cool hand across the hot and inflamed skin of your ass, inspecting the damage.

“I want you to know that I do this because I care.” Lucifer murmurs softly into your hair, you freeze unwilling to speak in case it broke the spell.

Lucifer wasn’t widely known for speaking of his feelings, he had never said anything like this to you, it had mainly been; meet, fuck, leave, repeat. You knew he cared in some way because if he didn’t he wouldn’t meet up with you, he wouldn’t make up weird rules about not putting yourself in danger. In a way, it hurt because you had grown to love him deeply whilst knowing that he couldn’t care about you the same way.

“I’ve come to love you, Y/N.” He says, his cool breath in your hair. “I can’t stand the idea of not being able to protect you, not being there for you. I don’t like the idea of you not being here.”

Your heart stutters in your chest. Lucifer loved you? You decide that now is the time to slither from your horizontal position on his lap before sitting on his thighs. His hands automatically support your waist, holding you to him. The rough denim making the sensitive skin of your ass sting.

“I’m sorry I went alone, Lucifer.” You apologise, stroking blond hair off his forehead, as his fingers tighten around your waist. “and I love you too, I have for a long time.”

Lucifer doesn’t say anything else, not moving except to kiss you. His lips soft and dry, the stubble on his chin and cheeks scraping across your skin.

He barely moves back to let you breathe, his kisses increasingly more insistent and desperate, moving to your neck when you pulled away. Trailing across your skin, nipping at your collarbones, his kisses moving down to your breasts, making you arch as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, wetting the sensitive skin before moving back to your neck.

He’s murmuring something into your skin, but you can’t quite make it out, you wonder idly if he’s even speaking English.

You manage to move him further enough back to tug his shirt over his head. The first time you had seen Lucifer naked, shirtless even, you had been surprised. Honestly, you had thought that he had been on the heavier side, not that you had really cared, but you had been pleasantly surprised with the solid muscles he had revealed. Nick had obviously worked out a fair bit, you admitted to yourself that you loved the feel of his big arms around you, loving the sense of security it gave you.

Your hands found his big arms now, pressing your fingers into the solid muscles, sliding another hand up his chest. You had never been a big fan of chest hair, but Lucifer made most things look good somehow, probably the effortless confidence he had in himself. It probably helped that he was also well-groomed, you wondered if that had been all Nick’s doing or Lucifer’s, the idea made you laugh inwardly.

Lucifer’s big hands stroking along your sides, brushing against your breasts was distracting you though as you reached down to the button of his jeans. The two of you managed to unbutton and unzip the jeans and slide them past his thighs with difficulty, the awkward shuffle the two of you performed making you snigger into his shoulder.

He brushed your hair out of your face, dragging it across your shoulder, kissing the newly exposed skin as his other hand drifted between your legs, finding you wet and ready for him.

You moan as his fingers slide across your clit, your hips bucking forward into his lap. The harsh grind of denim against your sensitive skin making you whine. He shushed you as he slipped a finger inside, crooking wickedly, enough to make you see tiny stars.

Your fingers clench on his biceps, sliding up to the nape of his neck, dragging across pleasantly muscled shoulders. Sliding his fingers free he moved his hand under your ass, supporting your weight, steadying you with a hand on your waist.

You tilt forwards until the head of his cock is pressing against you, he groans as you press down, sinking down his length slowly. Your head drops forward, resting against his shoulder as you sink down to the hilt. His groan reverberating deep in his chest, the stretch of his cock inside you making you moan softly.

His (probably unnecessary) breathing was erratic against your neck as you lifted off his lap until only the head of his cock was stretching your entrance.

You set a slow rhythm, different to the usual frantic fucking that occurred between the two of you, gasping at the sensual slide of his cock inside you.   
Honestly you had been turned on all day, anticipating this meeting and the spanking had just about finished you off, you knew it wouldn’t take long to come. The slide of his hands along your body, his grip on your waist made your toes curl as fingertips pressed into sensitive sides.

“Close,” He gasped as you gripped the short hair at the nape of his neck tightly, whining his name.

You knew it was a matter of seconds before you came, you were hovering on the edge until a confident slide of his fingers across your clit threw you over. Your spine arching viciously as his big hands moved to support your back, his thrusts more frantic, deeper as he chased his orgasm.

It wasn’t until you nipped the sensitive skin of his neck that he pulled you down onto his cock, reaching deep inside you, that he came. His panting breaths harsh in your ear, as he groaned his release.

You stayed like that a moment, his cock still buried deep inside you before you rolled off him. This was usually the moment that you got dressed and left, and unsure if anything was different, you started doing just that, snatching a tissue off the nightstand to wipe the come trickling down your inner thigh. You had barely started to pull your panties on when Lucifer stopped you.

“Y/N.” He said, from his spot on the bed, leaning against the cushions, “Stay.”

You stopped what you were doing, tossing the tissue in the wastebasket. “For tonight?” You asked, straightening up.

“No, I want you to stay with me, all the time.” He said, sounding unsure for the first time.

You chewed your lip as you walked up to the head of the bed, looking down at him sprawled on the bed, his hand resting on his stomach. You realised, despite being Satan, how incredibly vulnerable he looked, naked on the bed, soft cock resting on his thigh. You didn’t really hesitate before sliding down next to him on the bed, curling over so that your head was resting on his shoulder, draping an arm over his waist.

It didn’t take him long to pull you in closer, wrapping his arms around you, his slightly cool skin refreshing in the humid July heat, pressing your cheek into the solid muscle of his chest as you traced your fingers along the smooth skin of his biceps, letting the repetitive motions lull you to sleep.

You fell asleep like that; wrapped in the arms of Lucifer, that night, and pretty much every night after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or review on tumblr, whatever you want, just let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> follow me at darcy-chick.tumblr.com , I always follow back! -Darcy xo


End file.
